Problem: Assume this original statement below is true: John likes sushi. Choose the statement that must also be true logically:
Answer: Only the contrapositive of the original statement must be true. Find the contrapositive. In other words, find the statement that reverses and negates both the hypothesis and conclusion. In this case, the contrapositive is "If a person does not like sushi, then the person is not John."